Knittens
Knittens is one of the monsters in Book of Monsters. It was added with Insquidious on August 20. This monster requires players to be level 12. Like all monsters, you can try Knittens for free up to 45 minutes. This monster is able to be bought for 5000 coins (1250 coins if you only have the Minotaur unlocked) or 400 Dux (100 Dux if you only have the Minotaur unlocked) Appearance In its basic form, It appears to be a stuffed plush toy of a cat. It is a reference to the prizes from claw machines in arcades. It is much bigger (Though small compared to most other monsters) and walks on two legs. Attacks Sharing the normal 3 attack pattern from the other monsters, Knittens has one melee, one ranged, and one area attack. Every attack hit does 1 heart of damage, but only the melee and ranged attacks do terrain damage. * Melee Attack: Launch your soft paws at enemies. Who said cute couldn't be mean? ** This attack shoots out the paws of Knittens out connected to the strings, making an AoE hitbox in front of Knittens. Any humans in front of Knittens while it shoots out it’s paws will lose one heart. This has a 0.9 second cool down and requires 12 stamina to use. * Range Attack: Hurl a ball of yarn at your foes, entangling them in string. ** Knittens will pull out a ball of yarn that is randomly colored and throw it at where the mouse cursor is pointing at, when the ball makes contact with something, it will connect a rope from the yarn ball to any players near it, preventing them from moving and jumping for a short while. ** This has a 26 second cooldown and requires 40 stamina to use. * Area Attack: "Get lifted up by a claw... then get dropped... crushing everything below you." ** This attack is similar to the area attacks of Casa Loco and Llamabot. Knittens will get pulled up into the air by a crane, then after a few seconds, Knittens will get dropped onto the ground flat on its face, dealing one heart damage to any humans caught in the area attack. This area attack has the longest windup in the game. Unlike Llamabot‘s area attack, Knittens‘s area attack can hit higher humans. ** This has a cooldown of 22 seconds and requires 35 stamina to use. This makes this the 3rd shortest cooldown on area attacks (Beaten by Minotaur and Insquidious, which is the shortest.) Despite this, this has the longest charge up for an area attack. Trivia * Knittens is based off of a claw machine prize.The reason why it's attacking is because it was abandoned in the claw machine. * Knittens is a combination of 2 words: ** Knit- based of the fact it's sewed. ** Kitten-the fact that Knittens is a cat. * This is one of the two monsters who are not alive, but based of on living things. ** The other one is Llamabot, a robotic llama. Category:Monsters